This project applies a comprehensive schema for evaluating existing drug abuse treatment, assessing 89 variables in four areas: patient history and characteristics, program characteristics, treatment services provided, and treatment outcome. The goal is to determine the efficacy of existing treatment programs and identify variables associated with successful outcome. Dr. Ball has applied this methodology to the evaluation of 6 methadone maintenance treatment programs for opiate dependence, with data analysis largely completed. The findings from this large-scale, prospective, systemic treatment outcome study indicate that methadone maintenance is effective in reducing drug use, criminal activity and some HIV infection high-risk activities, but that treatment effectiveness can vary widely among programs, depending on several variables such as methadone dose, staff qualifications, and staff turnover.